


An Unlikely Omega

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [39]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mpreg, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence, a/b/o dynamics, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Jensen and Jared have been best friends for many years. But now, with Jared finally hitting 30, Jensen has made it clear that they need to find their mates. And seeing Jensen with someone other than himself is a fate worse than death for Jared. So, Jared challenges Jensen to a fight where the winner gets to keep his title as Alpha while the loser submits to his new role as the Omega. Only, Jared never thought he would lose.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Supernatural - J2 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190143
Comments: 15
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the 2020 J2 Reverse Bang. I had the pleasure of working with DarkLittleHeart96 again, and as usual she was amazing and created lovely things for me. Go check out her art [here on Tumblr!](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/634659690783064064) And I have to give it up for my wonderful bestie, my amazing beta, jdl71 because I literally finished this fic at 1:30 this afternoon and she got it done! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

“C'mon, Jensen, please?” Jared whined as he watched his best friend moving around the room. Jensen was shirtless, rummaging through his dresser for the Henley he knew was somewhere in this room. It was the olive green one Jared had gotten for him for his birthday – he liked the way it brought out his eyes. “You said we could hang out. And the weather's great! No one's at the lake right now. We can have it all to ourselves!”

As much as Jensen liked the idea of having the lake all to themselves, he just couldn't right now. Sure, he and Jared always had fun when they were together, but that's all it was – just _fun_. The two of them had no future together. And Jensen was approaching his mid-thirties. It was time he found his mate and settled down. “I know, Jay,” he explained, trying to think of the best way to word this without hurting Jared's feelings. “I just can't tonight. I...have a date.”

A small frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen mentioned that he had a date tonight. “Oh?” he muttered, trying to hide the fact that he was jealous. “I, um, didn't know you were seeing someone.” Jensen always told him everything. And now he was keeping secrets? Jared didn't like this.

Quickly, Jensen shook his head. “No, it's not like that,” he explained. “We just started talking this morning and one thing led to another. We're going out to dinner. That's all.” And why he felt like he had to explain himself was way beyond him. It wasn't like he and Jared were a couple. He didn't owe Jared anything. 

But for some reason, he felt awful. He and Jared were best friends. And more recently...well, Jensen didn't really know what they were more recently. But he did know that it was impossible for the two of them to be together. Two alphas could never mate – it was unheard of. It wasn't possible. And Jared knew that, so Jensen didn't know why Jared was sitting in here begging him to come to the lake with him. And he didn't know why he wanted to cancel his plans and go.

He wasn't going to dwell on it. “Look, why don't you call Genevieve?” Jensen suggested, not missing how Jared barely held back from rolling his eyes. “C'mon, Jay, she really likes you. And Danneel is really good friends with her. It'll be nice for the two of us to end up with a couple of friends. It'll make it easier to hang out once we're both mated.”

And as soon as the words left his mouth, Jensen wished they hadn't. Jared's champagne hazel eyes snapped up to meet his moss green ones, fire just barely hidden in their depths. “Mated?” Jared asked, giving his head a small shake. “I thought this wasn't anything serious. You said it was just dinner.” How they got from _just dinner_ to _mated_ was way beyond Jared. “Is it that serious?”

Without thinking, Jensen shook his head. “No, Jay, listen to me,” he tried to back pedal. “That's not what I meant.” When Jared demanded to know what he did mean, Jensen couldn't think of anything good to say to get him out of this mess. It was time he and Jared looked at the big picture. Jensen thought he was doing a pretty good job of it, but Jared was being quite narrow minded right now.

Sighing, Jensen scrubbed his hand over his face. “Jared, look, you're thirty,” he started. “I'm gonna be thirty five soon. We need to start thinking about our futures. If we want to have families. I know your mother is just like mine, so she has to be on your ass about it. Lord knows mine is! So...this is what we have to do, Jared. We can't just hang around each other all of the time and go to the lake when we're feeling pent up and bored. We need to find our ways in life. And we're not going to do that by killing time with each other.”

Jared couldn't believe Jensen was saying these things. “Is that all we've been doing?” Jared asked, feeling hurt and anger raging a war inside of him. “Just killing time?” He didn't think that was all they were. Sure, they were both alphas, so there was no way for them to mate, but Jared was working on it. He knew there had to be a way around it, and he was going to find it, dammit! He was so close. Actually, later this evening, he was supposed to meet a guy who had experience in the area. 

So, while Jared was trying to figure out a way to keep Jensen in his life, Jensen was doing everything in his power to keep Jared out of his. And that wasn't okay. Angrily, Jared pushed himself off the desk he'd been sitting on, moving toward Jensen. When he reached for the shirt Jensen had been fidgeting with, he yanked it out of Jensen's hands, tossing it to the floor as he pinned the older man to the wall with his larger frame.

Now that he was this close to Jensen, Jared almost couldn't think. “Shut up,” Jared ordered when Jensen started talking. “You can't tell me that all we are is just _killing time_.” Roughly, Jared reached for Jensen's wrist, forcing the older man to feel the hardness between his legs. “ _This_ isn't just killing time. Sure, we were friends for a long time, Jensen, but it's more than that now. And if you just give me time, I can figure out a way for us to be more publicly.”

Anger bubbled up inside Jensen when Jared started getting rough with him. “Stop it!” Jensen growled, yanking his hand away from Jared. “There is no way! You and I both know that! And I told you this would happen after that first time by the lake! We agreed that it was just...I don't know how to explain it! Two friends blowing off steam. We're getting too old for it now, Jared!”

When Jensen's hand moved to shove Jared away from him so he could retrieve his shirt, Jared growled. Roughly, he shoved his knee between Jensen's legs, pressing his thigh against the bulge in Jensen's jeans. “Don't downplay this, Jensen,” Jared whispered, his tone pleading. “I know you want this just as much as I do. Just let yourself feel it, Jen.”

Before giving Jensen a chance to respond, Jared leaned in, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. His tongue immediately forced its way into Jensen's mouth, tangling with the older man's like they had done multiple times before. Jared couldn't help but smile when Jensen moaned against his mouth, letting Jared know he had him right where he wanted him. 

Only when they couldn't breathe did the kiss break. And Jared wasn't ready to give this moment up, instead pressing his lips to Jensen's cheek before sliding down lower to his jaw. Again, he couldn't help but feel victorious when Jensen turned his head to the side, offering up more of his neck for Jared's lips and teeth. And Jared took full advantage of what Jensen was giving him.

Jensen knew this was wrong. He and Jared couldn't mate. It wasn't possible. And yet, here he was, giving Jared exactly what he wanted and not worrying about the consequences. This was how he'd gotten himself in this situation to begin with. Jensen would have liked to think that he was smarter about it now, but he was quickly proving himself wrong. 

But it was just so hard! There was no doubt that there was something between the two of them. And it was a giant, cosmic fuck you to the both of them that they happened to be alphas. If Jared had presented as omega like Jensen wanted him to, this wouldn't have been an issue. He'd have knotted the kid years ago and they would have three or four pups by now. But no! Jared had presented as an alpha and any plans of being with him had died right along with Jensen's dreams of their future.

Because he hadn't been paying attention to everything Jared was doing, Jensen wasn't prepared when the younger man bit into his shoulder – _hard_. “Ow!” Jensen hissed, not missing the way Jared growled around his flesh. Jensen was quick to return the gesture, shoving Jared away from him once more. “Don't fucking do that, Jared!” Jensen argued, pressing his hand against Jared's chest when the younger man tried to advance on him once more. “Don't. I've told you before about that biting shit.”

Sure, Jared knew Jensen hated it when he bit him, but right now he didn't care. Right now, all Jared could think about was that little trollop Jensen was so eager to run off to and impregnate that he couldn't think straight. He wanted to leave marks on Jensen so she could see it and know that he was spoken for. “It's harmless, Jen,” Jared tried to placate. “C'mon, I know you were enjoying it, too.”

“You were _marking your territory_!” Jensen argued, anger rolling off him in waves. “And I'm _not_ your territory.” Sighing, Jensen once again scrubbed his face, needing to clear his mind before he continued getting ready for this date. “I have to go,” he explained, moving past Jared to retrieve his shirt. “You really should call Genevieve. I think the two of you would hit it off.”

With that, Jensen left the room, leaving Jared alone to think about what he'd just said. Jared just wanted things to stay the same. He wanted Jensen all to himself. He wanted Jensen to realize that he was the only person for him, and vice versa. Lately, the only thing Jared could think about was the first time he and Jensen got intimate. And then every time after that. He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

_Jensen climbed out of the lake, letting the warm summer sun beat down on him to get his clothes dried faster. A wide smile came to his lips when he saw Jared sunbathing in the grass a few feet away from him. Without hesitation, Jensen moved to sit next to Jared, shaking the water off his body and laughing heartily when it landed on Jared and dragged him out of his relaxing state._

_Chuckling, Jared swatted Jensen's arm. “You dick!” he chastised playfully. “You ruined my relaxation time. Now, I'm all wet.” Not that Jared cared much. The sun was nice and warm and he was already dry from Jensen's little show. Still, he felt like he had to complain a little bit._

_Now, it was Jensen's turn to chuckle. “Please,” he laughed, “don't act like you're not wet every time you're around me.” Settling into the grass beside Jared, Jensen assured him, “Honestly Jared, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were an omega. I can smell the want all over you every time I'm next to you.”_

_Heat burned Jared's cheeks red when Jensen suggested that he wanted him. Yes, it was true. But Jared had never told anyone that in his life. “Yeah, because you're so irresistible,” he chuckled, trying to play it off like Jensen didn't just uncover his biggest secret. Now though, Jared was curious. Why would Jensen say that? Could it be possible that maybe Jensen felt the same way? There was no way Jared was leaving this alone. “Maybe you're the one who wants me,” Jared suggested, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his palm. “Maybe you can't resist me, and that's why you're suggesting it's all coming from me.”_

_A small smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared suggested that he wanted him. “Maybe I do,” he teased, eyes raking over the younger man. “Trust me, if you were an omega, you'd have been mine long ago.” Not bothering to hide the lust in his eyes, Jensen scooted closer to Jared. “Are you saying I'm wrong? Are you saying that you don't want me?”_

_Fear mixed with excitement inside of Jared as his eyes locked on Jensen's. “I-I didn't say that,” he assured the other man. He didn't know what he was saying. He was worried that this was all a game. But that look in Jensen's eyes was telling Jared maybe he should take a chance. However, if he took a chance and he was wrong, he'd never recover from it. “I—What are you saying, Jensen?”_

_Honestly, Jensen wasn't sure what he was saying. All he knew was that he and Jared were alone at this lake, and he couldn't help but notice how damn good Jared looked. And yes, they were both alphas, but if Jared didn't care, Jensen didn't either. Not right now. He was horny, and he wanted to lose himself in Jared. “Nothing,” he answered with a one shouldered shrug. “Just...if you wanna...you know...blow off some steam, I'm game.”_

_Blow off some steam? What the hell did that even mean?! “I...what are you asking, Jen?” Jared repeated. “Are you suggesting...I mean...do you wanna –” Jared didn't even know how to word what he was asking. But if he was right, then yes, he was game, too._

_Words had never been Jensen's strong suit. He didn't know how to word it. All he knew was that he'd been best friends with Jared since they were kids, and he'd wanted him for almost half of that time. And he hated that Jared had presented as an alpha because it ruined everything! So, instead of trying to explain what he wanted, Jensen just showed Jared._

_Leaning in, Jensen crushed his lips against Jared's, fingers moving to card through Jared's shaggy chestnut hair. Gently, Jensen ran his tongue over Jared's lips, probing slightly in an attempt to beg for entrance which Jared immediately granted him._

_Only when Jensen felt like he couldn't breathe did he break the kiss. “Jay,” he moaned softly, breaths panting out against Jared's parted lips. “I want you. Have wanted you for a long time.” Slowly, Jensen allowed his hand to slide down Jared's chest, thumb circling the younger man's nipple before he slid lower. “Can I have you?”_

__Yes _– the word rang through Jared's head so quickly he felt dizzy. “I...h-how?” Jared asked, finding it very hard to think when Jensen was this close, professing his desire for him. “Jen...you're an alpha. I don't...understand. Why do you...want me?”_

_“We can figure out logistics when I don't feel like my skin is on fire,” Jensen suggested. “Don't make it a thing, okay?” He knew it was hard for Jared not to make a big deal out of things, but Jensen wasn't trying to make this some huge ordeal – he just wanted to get off._

_Don't make it a thing. Jared was really bad at that. But he would try. “Okay,” he muttered, his body shaking with anticipation as Jensen's hands roamed over every inch of his exposed flesh. “Jensen...” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape him. “Please...Jen...”_

_A small smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared begged for him. Yes, he wanted more. He could listen to that sound all damn day. “Please what, Jared?” he cooed, wanting to hear Jared say the words. “Tell me what you want.”_

_Jared didn't know what he wanted. And that was the problem. He didn't understand what was happening. He had no clue how to process it. And Jensen had made it very clear he didn't want Jared to process it, so everything was all running together like a mess in his head right now. “I want you,” he moaned softly, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Jensen's body as the older man slid into the newly made gap. “Please...Jensen...kiss me again.”_

_Without hesitation, Jensen surged forward, crushing their lips together. His tongue slid into Jared's open mouth, tangling with the younger man's as Jensen moaned into the kiss. He_ really _loved hearing Jared beg for him. And yes, he was aware this was dangerous as hell, but he didn't care. He wanted Jared, and he wanted him now – he'd worry about the rest later._

_When the kiss broke, Jensen wasted no time attacking Jared's neck and shoulder. He growled softly when Jared carded his fingers through his short cropped hair, pulling Jensen closer as he worked the sensitive flesh. On instinct, Jensen bit down, tongue immediately lapping at the bruise that was already forming on Jared's shoulder. “I want you,” he growled. “Wish you were mine.”_

_Just as Jared was about to respond, his brain short-circuited as Jensen's large, calloused hand wrapped around his achingly hard cock. “Ah!” Jared cried out, his hand moving to grip Jensen's shoulder, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. “Jensen...fuck!” His hips bucked into the older man's hand on their own accord, driving his aching member deeper into Jensen's willing fist._

_Roughly, Jensen gripped Jared's wrist, tugging it between his legs. “Touch me,” he ordered, grinding his hips into Jared's palm. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. And judging by the little noises Jared was making, he was right there with him. “Cum for me,” Jensen breathed into Jared's ear, nipping at his lobe. “C'mon baby...want you to.”_

_Almost as if he couldn't disobey, Jared's back arched, ropes of hot, white cum shooting from his cock. “Oh God, Jen,” he breathed, smiling when he felt the sticky wetness of Jensen's own release coating his hand. When he had milked Jensen for everything he had in him, Jared sighed, laying on his back as he stared up at the trees. “Damn...that was...intense,” he chuckled, straightening his boxers so he didn't feel so exposed._

_Intense wasn't even the word to describe it as far as Jensen was concerned. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. And it sucked because Jensen knew it couldn't happen again. This was wrong. He and Jared were both alphas, so there was no future there. But damn...he'd never cum so hard in his fucking life! But he didn't want to dwell on it. Sighing, Jensen pushed himself to his knees. “We should clean off before we get back. If our parents smell cum on us, they're gonna ask questions. I'll race you to the lake.”_

_A small frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen suggested they race to the lake. “Yeah, okay,” he muttered, quickly pushing off his back and shoving Jensen onto the ground. With a chuckle, Jared set off at a run toward the lake. Of course, Jensen complained when he won, calling Jared a cheater. But Jared didn't care. It wasn't like Jensen wasn't known to cheat a time or two in the past. Jared was just returning the favor._

But that was all in the past now, apparently. Now, Jensen was acting like it didn't mean anything when Jared knew full well that it did. But it was fine. If Jensen wanted to pretend there was nothing between the two of them and it was easy to move on to some tramp, Jared wouldn't stop him. He'd let him have his fun tonight, and then he'd make sure it never happened again.

And there was no way that Jared was actually going to think about anything with Genevieve. He didn't want anything to do with that woman. He wanted Jensen. And tonight, he was going to learn how he could make that happen.


	2. Chapter Two

Jared stared out the window of the small car he'd crawled into, waiting for the man he was supposed to meet tonight to finally make an appearance. When he'd gotten the text message to climb into the black Chevy Cruze at the end of the alley, Jared had been a bit nervous. Hell, he was still a bit nervous. This is how people got kidnapped, dammit! But he needed to do this. Jensen was worth getting kidnapped.

He needed this meeting. All he'd been able to think about all night was Jensen being off doing God only knew what with Danneel. And Jared had heard rumors about Danneel – she was a trollop. As far as Jared was concerned, she'd spread her legs for just about anyone. And Jensen didn't need to be in a relationship with someone like that. Jensen needed to be in a relationship with him!

But Jared knew that was never going to happen unless he _made_ it happen. There had to be a way for two alphas to become mates. He just hadn't found it yet. And that's why he was here. This man he was meeting claimed to know how to make it happen. From what Jared had read, this man was an alpha and so was his mate. Jared just hoped it wasn't a lie and he wasn't wasting his time here.

When the door opened, Jared jumped, eyes quickly darting to the new arrival. The man looked just like he had in the photos Jared had looked up – same dark blonde hair, same scruff on his face. And there was no way Jared could mistake those piercing blue eyes – this was his guy. He slowly nodded when the other man – Mark – asked him if he was Jared. 

“So, you said that you had a predicament that I might be able to help you with?” Mark asked, returning Jared's nod when the younger man confirmed his question. “You mentioned something about another alpha that you are interested in? And you want to know how to make it into a real thing? You want this alpha to be your mate?”

Slowly, Jared nodded once more. “I-I mean, I think he wants it, too.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared shrugged. “I mean, at least that's what he's said in the past. But...you know...we couldn't. B-Because he's an alpha too.” 

Again, Mark nodded. “Well, that will make it easier,” he explained. “It'll be a lot nicer if the other party is receptive to the idea as well.” Mark knew more about this situation than he wanted people to know. It turned out that his mate had been an alpha, too. But Mark was persistent. There was no way he wasn't going to have his mate. And in the end, he'd gotten his way. But it wasn't for a price. 

Receptive was a strong word. Honestly, Jared didn't know if Jensen was receptive to this. Hell, he didn't know anything other than he wanted Jensen, and if he was right, Jensen wanted him too. After all, the two of them had been dry humping each other for a little over a year. And Jared couldn't take it anymore. He needed more. He needed _all_ of Jensen. And he was sure Jensen felt the same way.

Except Jensen was out with a tramp tonight trying to see if she was mate material. But Jared knew that was only because Jensen didn't think there was a way for them to be together. Jared was going to change that. And he was sure that when he explained the situation to Jensen, the older man would understand. Jensen would be on board with it. Just like Jared, Jensen would do anything to have the opportunity to be with Jared.

At least that's what Jared was banking on. Of course, nothing was one hundred percent set in stone. But if he thought anything different, then Jared was wasting his time here. And that wasn't the case. “Your mate was an alpha, too,” Jared said, just confirming what he'd read. “So...what did you do?”

A sad smile came to Mark's lips when Jared asked what he'd done. Something almost deplorable. Honestly, it had almost destroyed them – but they'd managed to get past it, and now they were happily together for going on seven years now. “You have to be sure this is what you want, Jared,” Mark warned. “It's not some easy fix. It's hard. It's...painful. And honestly, not something all couples can recover from. So...are you one hundred percent sure this is what you want, kid?”

Well, when Mark put it like that, Jared honestly wasn't sure what he wanted. Yes, he wanted Jensen, but Mark wasn't really selling the idea of making this work. Still, Jared had to believe that he and Jensen were strong enough to survive anything together. They were _made_ for each other! And the universe was just trying to make them work for it! Jared was willing to do that, and he knew Jensen would agree. “Tell me what I have to do,” Jared ordered, doing a damn good job of hiding the doubt in his voice.

Mark liked this kid. He was spunky. That was a good trait to have. Rob had been spunky, too. And they were fine, so maybe this kid had a good chance with his partner, too. Who was Mark to make the decision that Jared didn't deserve a chance with his mate? “Well...two alphas can't mate,” Mark explained. “It's not possible physically. An alpha is not equipped to take another alpha's knot. But...an alpha can become an omega.”

It was obvious that Jared was confused. Mark could see the wheels turning in the younger man's head, but he wasn't quite grasping what Mark was telling him. “Have you ever heard of an alpha becoming an omega, Jared?” Mark asked, watching the younger man closely as he waited for his answer.

Slowly, Jared shook his head. “No...I...I mean, I didn't think it was possible,” Jared explained. “I just thought that once a wolf presented, it was always that way.” Jared couldn't imagine a wolf being an alpha one day and then all of a sudden becoming an omega and being okay with it. That would be a huge adjustment, and Jared wasn't sure it was one he could make. So how could he expect Jensen to do it. 

On the other hand, he couldn't accept Jensen being with someone else. He was Jared's mate – no one else could have him. Jared's whole world would come crashing down on him if he had to watch Jensen start a family with someone else. Especially if it was that damn Danneel Harris! She wasn't good enough for Jensen. No one was. Only Jared.

“It's not easy, but it can be done,” Mark explained. “I've heard of it a few times. More often than not, you hear about the unsuccessful attempts.” Sighing, Mark continued, “You have to challenge the other alpha. And whoever wins the fight will get to keep their alpha status after knotting their mate. The other alpha becomes an omega. And there's no going back. If the omega can accept his new status, then things can be great. If not...well, it usually doesn't end well for the omega.”

Again, Jared was starting to doubt this plan. Sure, he wanted Jensen, but he didn't want to run the risk of breaking his spirit. Hell, there was no guarantee that Jensen would want to become an omega. Jared sure as hell wouldn't! Still, Jared knew this was for the best! He and Jensen were made for each other! They just had to overcome the hurdles that were in front of them. In the end everything would work out. It had to.

Making up his mind, Jared nodded slowly. “So...I have to challenge him?” Jared asked. “And...the only way for me to win is to make him submit and take my knot?” Jared swallowed hard when Mark confirmed his suspicions. That sounded a lot like rape to him. He didn't want their relationship to start on that horrible note. But if that's what he needed to do, then Jared supposed he didn't have a choice. Besides, he'd read things about omegas – he knew that they loved their alpha's knots. Jensen would be no different, he was sure.

Mind made up, Jared nodded once more. “Okay then,” he muttered. “Thank you. I really appreciate your help.” This wasn't going to be easy on him. Or Jensen, honestly. But this is what needed done. If this was the only way for them to be together, Jared had to take the opportunity to make it happen.

Before Jared could get out of the car, Mark gripped the younger man's elbow. “Jared, make sure this is what you _really_ want before you do something stupid,” Mark warned. “This isn't something that's taken lightly. A lot of couples don't make it. If you think your bond with this wolf isn't strong enough, don't risk it. You'll regret it – trust me.”

Mark's words had anger and doubt shooting through Jared. What the hell did Mark know about his and Jensen's bond?! Absolutely _nothing_! Roughly, Jared yanked his arm away from the older man. “Don't worry about our bond,” Jared warned. “I got it.” Shoving the door open, Jared climbed out of the car, tossing another thank you over his shoulder.

As Mark sped off toward the main road, Jared sighed once more. He didn't like this feeling of doubt that he had. Was the bond he shared with Jensen strong enough to endure something like this? Of course it was! Jared was just freaking out about nothing. 

Again, Jared sighed, reaching into his pocket as he started walking toward his apartment. His heart dropped when he saw that Jensen had texted him a picture of himself and Danneel. That bitch had her paws all over his mate. Anger bubbled inside of him, making his blood boil. She wasn't good enough for Jensen. Not by a long shot. This needed to be done. And it needed to be done sooner rather than later.

**~~**

Jensen groaned softly as the sound of his phone buzzing pulled him from his sleep. He'd gotten in at an unreasonable hour the night before, and he wasn't ready to get up just yet. Last night, he and Danneel had just talked until the wee hours of the morning. It was nice. And at least with her, he had a future. Sure, it didn't come close to what he and Jared had, but Jensen was trying not to compare.

“'lo,” Jensen slurred when he finally managed to answer the phone. He blinked one eye open, glaring at the clock on his night stand. _7:00am_ – he was going to kill Jared. “Do you realize what time it is?” he asked, not even really paying attention to what Jared was saying. “'m trying to sleep.”

Unable to keep from rolling his eyes, Jared snapped, “Well, if you hadn't been out with that skank all night, you'd be awake by now.” He knew he'd fucked up as soon as the words left his mouth, but he couldn't help it. And why the hell was Jensen _defending_ her?! He didn't even know her! “Yeah, yeah, I'm sure she's a nice lady. Look, I need to see you.” 

This was worse than he thought. Jensen was already defending the bitch. Jared needed to work fast! He didn't have any time to waste. Jensen was hell bent on finding a mate, and Jared was going to miss his window if he didn't move quickly. “No, Jensen, it can't wait!” Jared complained when Jensen suggested he meet him later that afternoon. “Please? It's important, Jen? Meet me at the lake in an hour.”

Only when Jensen agreed to meet him did Jared finally release the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He wasted no time getting ready, trying to figure out how he was going to break this news to Jensen. He hoped that Jensen would be just as excited as he was, but there really was no way to know for sure. After all, if someone had asked him yesterday if he thought Jensen was going to go on a date with someone, Jared's answer would have been no – and he would have been wrong.

An hour later, Jared was sitting on a stump by the lake waiting for Jensen. His leg was bouncing up and down as his eyes scanned the perimeter for his mate. Finally, he saw Jensen walking toward him, Jared let out a sigh of relief. “Jen, hey,” Jared greeted, pushing himself to his full height as he smiled widely, dimples denting his cheeks.

Although Jensen was pissed off about being drug out of bed this early, he couldn't help but smile back at the younger man. Damn, those dimples could get Jared out of prison, Jensen was sure. “Hey Jay,” he greeted, stopping just a few inches in front of his best friend. “What's up? Why did you want me to meet you out here so early? It sounded urgent.”

Everything in Jared was telling him to move forward and just kiss Jensen, but he refrained. “Yeah, it is urgent,” Jared assured the older man. He was practically vibrating with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. “Jen...I figured it out.”

A small frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared spoke. It was too damn early in the morning for this. “Figured it out?” Jensen asked, giving his head a small shake. “Figured what out, Jay?” It was obvious that Jared was excited about something, but Jensen had no idea what. And he wasn't in the mood to play a guessing game.

“You and me, Jen,” Jared answered, smiling widely. “We can be mates. I mean, it isn't going to be easy. Not at all, but we can manage it. All we have to do is want it bad enough.” Moving closer to Jensen, Jared continued, “I know I want you. And I know you want me too. So...let's do this. We don't have to worry about anyone else ever again, Jen. It can just be me and you...forever. Like it should be.”

Again, Jensen frowned at the younger man. Jared was talking crazy. He'd finally gone off the deep end and Jensen couldn't help but blame himself. “Jay, what are you talking about?” Jensen asked, shaking his head. “We're both alphas. It's not possible. Physically, we can't mate. We've talked about this.”

Quickly, Jared shook his head, shushing Jensen. “Jen, I know that!” he assured the older man. “But we can mate if you're an omega!” He could see that Jensen looked confused, so Jared tried to explain better. “Listen, I met with this guy who mated with another alpha. He said all we have to do is make you an omega and everything will be fine. Jen, I know it'll be an adjustment, but we can make it work. I love you. And I know you love me, too. We can get through it, and we can be happy together.”

Without thinking, Jensen shook his head. “You've lost it,” he argued with the younger man. “Jay, I'm not becoming an omega! And neither are you! We just have to accept the fact that there is no future for the two of us!”

Scoffing, Jared rolled his eyes. “I can't!” he shouted. “Don't you get it, Jensen?! You're all I can think about! You're all I want!” Moving toward Jensen once more, Jared closed the gap between the two of them, his hands moving to cup Jensen's cheeks. “Please, Jen? I can't handle the thought of you with someone else. Just the thought of it makes my blood boil. Like last night when you were with Danneel. All I could think about was how that bitch had her slutty paws all over what was mine. And you are, Jen. You're mine.”

Not giving Jensen the opportunity to protest, Jared leaned forward, crushing their lips together. Immediately, he moaned into the kiss, walking Jensen backward toward a nearby tree. His fingers carded through Jensen's short cropped hair, Jared nipping at the older man's bottom lip before he shoved his tongue past Jensen's lips to tangle with his own.

He knew he should shove Jared away, but he couldn't. Jensen was powerless every time Jared pulled this shit. And he was convinced Jared knew it. “Jay, please stop this,” Jensen breathed, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he tried to keep his body from responding to Jared. “We can't do this. Ungh...Jay, it's a pipe dream.”

Still, Jensen was protesting. Even after Jared had spent the better part of an hour last night figuring out a solution to their problem while Jensen had been goofing off with some tramp. “Don't fight it, Jensen,” Jared mumbled against the older man's skin, his tongue snaking out to lick a stripe up Jensen's neck. “You're mine and you know it. Just let it happen.”

This was wrong. Wolves didn't just become omegas without cause. And Jensen knew what it meant. It meant a fight – it meant submission. And Jensen would never put Jared through that. Nor would he allow Jared to try to out him through it. Gently, he pressed his hands against Jared's chest, shoving him away. “I said stop it.”

“No,” Jared growled. He shoved Jensen's hands away from his chest, closing the gap between the two of them that Jensen had created. His hand shoved between Jensen's thighs, cupping his member through his jeans. “I knew it,” he grinned when he felt Jensen's erection. “You can't resist me. I feel the same way. So stop fighting me.”

Now, Jensen was getting angry. He'd already told Jared no – _multiple times_ – and the younger man just wasn't listening. So, this time when he shoved Jared away, he added some power behind it. “I said no, dammit!” he repeated. “Now stop this. You're being ridiculous.” Sighing, Jensen pushed himself away from the tree and started walking toward the clearing. “Do you really think that I didn't consider this before now? But I knew it was too much to ask, so I didn't pursue it! I thought you'd have the same decency, Jared.”

Anger bubbled up inside of Jared when Jensen tried to walk away from him. This was happening. Jared wasn't going to risk losing Jensen forever to some red headed slut who thought she deserved more than she did! “Don't walk away from me!” Jared hollered, jogging to catch up to Jensen again. “You can't stop this, Jensen! It's going to happen. One way or another, you're going to be my mate by the end of the night!”

When Jared grabbed his elbow, Jensen turned on him, his eyes flashing bright green in his anger. “The hell I am!” he argued. He didn't know what had gotten into Jared, but he wasn't about to let the younger man boss him around like this. The alpha in him was all puffed up now, and if he didn't get away from this situation, it wasn't going to end well. “Back off, Jared! _Now_!”

It was obvious that Jensen was getting pissed off, but Jared was powerless to stop it. He needed to do this. Jensen needed to be his. He wasn't about to lose him to Danneel. “I can't,” Jared whispered, shaking his head. “I want—No, I _need_ you, Jensen.”

The fact that Jared was willing to do this baffled Jensen. “You already have me, Jared!” Jensen exclaimed. He could feel tears pricking at the backs of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “You're my best friend. And nothing is going to change that. So just stop trying to bend the rules to your liking and accept it! Be my _friend_!”

Almost as if Jared could feel Jensen's sadness, he felt tears welling up behind his own eyes. Slowly, he shook his head. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “But I can't.” With that, Jared let his fist fly, catching Jensen in the jaw. He could see the hurt immediately on Jensen's face, and he hated it. But this is what had to be done. If Jensen had just listened to him, they could have done this the easy way. 

For a second, Jensen was stunned by what had just happened. He couldn't believe that Jared had _hit_ him! What the hell was happening right now? Everything was so out of whack. When Jared went to punch him again, Jensen gripped his wrist, shoving the younger man away from him again. “Jared, stop this!” he growled. He didn't see the next blow coming, Jared landing an uppercut to his abdomen and knocking the wind out of him. Another blow landed on his cheek, sending Jensen crashing to the ground.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Jared had officially lost his mind. And Jensen wasn't sure he could bring him back from the edge he'd toppled over. But he was determined to try. Quickly, Jensen scrambled away from Jared, blocking another attack aimed at his face. “Don't do this, Jared! Please?!” Jensen begged. “You haven't gone too far. We can still recover from this!”

“What's the matter, Jensen?” Jared hissed, eyes roaming over the older man's body as he planned his next attack. Damn, Jensen was hot. Jared was mesmerized every time he looked at him. There was no way they weren't doing this now. “Are you afraid you're going to hate me when I make you my bitch?”

Sadly, Jensen shook his head as he replied, “No. I'm afraid you're going to hate me when I make you _mine_.” Jared was being real cocky for a guy who had just sealed his own fate. Jensen knew he wasn't going to lose – Jared had no idea who he was messing with. And if there was one thing Jensen knew, it was that he wasn't about to become Jared's omega. If Jared wanted to do this, he was going to have to deal with the consequences later. Jensen just hoped this didn't destroy them.


	3. Chapter Three

Anger washed over Jared when Jensen suggested that he was going to lose. There was no way. Jared was bigger, which meant he was stronger. Jensen had never won a fight between the two of them in the past, so Jared was sure this time it would be no different. Growling low in his chest, Jared charged Jensen, knocking the older man to the ground. “Just stop fighting, Jen,” Jared suggested, grunting softly when Jensen punched him. “You know this is right!”

Roughly, Jensen gripped Jared's wrist, pulling him closer as his leg wrapped around Jared's back. He used his own body weight to roll them over, Jensen landing on top of Jared with his arm over the younger man's neck. “Stop this! It's over! We're not doing this!”

Shoving off of Jared, Jensen tried to walk away once more. He was pissed off, and being here wasn't going to do anything to make that any better. Of course, he blamed himself for this. Jared would have never gotten this stupid notion in his head if it wasn't for Jensen acting on his own feelings last year. He should have just left it alone. But Jared looked so damn hot lounging in his boxers with all of that damn sun kissed skin just begging to be touched. And Jensen was a weak man.

Before Jensen could get too far, he heard a wolf growling behind him. He didn't have a chance to turn around before he was jumped, the weight of the wolf crashing down on him and sending him to the ground once more with a grunt. He managed to roll onto his back just before Jared bit into his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

On instinct, Jensen kicked Jared off of him, his hand moving to his shoulder to apply pressure to the wound. Now, he was _pissed_. Pulling his hand away, Jensen glared at his blood stained palm. “Alright,” he growled, eyes flashing bright green once more. “You want to play this way? We'll play Jared.”

With inhuman speed, Jensen pushed himself to his feet, rolling his shoulders as he cranked his neck from one side to the other. His eyes never left the wolf in front of him, watching as Jared's sleek chestnut fur stood on end and he licked his chops. “Just remember that _you_ did this!”

That was the only warning Jared received before Jensen morphed into his wolf form and attacked. He was on Jared in the blink of an eye, sending them both rolling down the bank toward the lake. When they reached the bottom, Jared kicked Jensen off him, growling low in his throat once more as he snapped his jaws at Jensen. 

But that didn't stop Jensen from advancing on the younger wolf. The fight seemed like it lasted forever, Jared managing to tear into Jensen's flesh with his claws and teeth on more than one occasion. However, in the end, it wasn't enough. Jensen pawed at Jared's face – _hard_ – sending him to the ground. 

Jensen didn't give Jared the chance to recover before he was on him again. Jared's paw came up to defend himself, swiping across Jensen's cheek, though he barely felt it. He was too intent on his target to notice much of anything. His jaws snapped around Jared's neck, biting hard enough to let Jared know he was in control now. Jared had no option other than to submit. And Jensen was going to make sure he knew that.

Although Jared knew deep down that he'd lost, he was having trouble accepting it. He tried to struggle – keep fighting – but Jensen bit down harder, threatening to break skin, and Jared gave up. Softly, Jared whined, going completely still in his effort to let Jensen know that he'd won – Jared submitted.

As soon as Jensen was sure that Jared was done fighting, he pulled back. His bright green eyes watched as Jared morphed back into his human form, leaving every inch of Jared's muscled skin on display for Jensen. Following suit, Jensen quickly morphed, growling at Jared as he took in all of the bruises and cuts on his soon-to-be mate's body. He was still pissed off that Jared had forced it to come to this, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be a little happy about it.

His bright green eyes landed on the bruise on Jared's neck that he'd made, the wolf inside him vibrating with energy. _Mate_ – it was the only word running through his head right now. Roughly, Jensen's fingers dug into Jared's hip, his short blunt nails leaving marks in the younger man's already marred skin. He forced Jared onto his stomach, allowing the alpha wolf inside him to lead his actions – he;d earned this victory, after all.

Once Jared was on his stomach, Jensen gripped his wrists, pinning him to the ground with one hand. His free hand moved to Jared's hip once more, forcing the younger man's ass in the air. He knew Jared wasn't prepared to take his cock. And as much as the wolf inside him was screaming at him to just slam into Jared, Jensen knew better. Sure, when the transition happened, Jared would be fine, but until then, Jensen didn't want Jared to be in pain. He wasn't an animal – he was able to control that part of himself.

Without warning, Jensen released Jared's wrists and pressed his thumbs between the younger man's ass cheeks, spreading him wide open. Jared's quivering pink hole had Jensen suppressing another growl as he forced back the urge to just shove himself inside Jared. 

When Jared's wrists were free, he pushed himself onto his hands, trying to get into a more comfortable position so the sticks and rocks on the ground weren't digging into him. However, as soon as he did so, he was shoved back down onto the ground, crying out softly when Jensen growled at him. The bite on his neck was radiating with pain, sending tendrils shooting through his entire body. He wasn't ready for this. He was never going to be ready for this.

Jared gasped softly when he felt Jensen's spit land on his hole, shame coloring Jared's cheeks red. He couldn't believe that he'd lost. This was supposed to be the other way around – he was supposed to be claiming Jensen right now, dammit! He didn't understand how he'd lost!

Fingers probed at Jared's body, working their way inside him with little preparation. “Ah...” he groaned, feeling tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. He pressed his head into the ground, trying to keep himself collected. After all, he should be grateful that Jensen wasn't just pounding into him like he was sure the wolf inside him wanted – at least that's what Jared's had wanted when he thought he was going to win.

All too soon, the fingers were pulled from his body, being replaced by the blunt tip of Jensen's cock. “Jensen...” Jared breathed unintentionally, biting into his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. Jensen must have taken that as an invitation though, and he pushed into him, causing Jared to cry out. He felt like he was being ripped in two. “Ah...please?” he whimpered. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Jensen pushed in further, causing another wave of pain to wash over him.

A deep groan escaped Jensen when he finally bottomed out inside Jared, his hands moving to grip the younger man's hips and keep him in place. Already, Jensen could feel Jared's body changing – accommodating to take Jensen's cock like a good little omega bitch. _Mate_. With another growl, Jensen started moving, feeling Jared's hole start to get slick, making his actions smoother.

Before long, Jensen was pounding into Jared like he'd wanted to from the beginning. He had a bruising grip on the younger man's hips, forcing Jared's body back to meet each one of his thrusts. It felt amazing – better than he could have ever dreamed. He'd known that sex with Jared would be out of this world, but this was so much more than he could have imagined.

Just as he felt his body tensing up, Jared's inner muscles clenched around him as the younger man shouted out his release. Growling low once more, Jensen leaned in, his teeth clamping over the bruised area on Jared's neck once more. His teeth tore into Jared's skin, drawing blood and solidifying his claiming mark as Jensen's seed filled Jared's body, sealing inside the younger man's body by Jensen's expanded knot.

Once he'd cum, Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, finally releasing the younger man's skin. His breaths were panting out of him as he came down from his post-orgasmic high, his cum spurting out of his cock every few minutes as he and Jared remained tied together.

When Jensen could finally breathe normally again, he maneuvered the two of them so that Jared was laying next to him instead of underneath him. After all, they could be there for a while, so Jensen at least wanted them to be comfortable. He ignored the way Jared whimpered when he tugged the younger man into his side, arm wrapping possessively around Jared's waist as he allowed his eyes to close.

**~~**

By the time Jensen woke up, the sun was already sitting low in the sky, letting him know that it was late afternoon. His whole body still ached from the events of earlier today, and he felt very unsure about the whole thing. He had no idea how Jared was feeling about everything, and honestly, he was afraid to ask.

Movement from beside him had Jensen holding his breath. Things were so messed up right now. And the worst part about the whole thing was that it wasn't even his fault! He hissed slightly when Jared tried to pull away from him, his spent cock sliding from Jared's hole. “Jesus,” he breathed, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he wearily watched the younger man.

Pain flared through Jared's body as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He had no idea how long he'd been here, but he knew that if they didn't get back soon, someone was going to be missing them. After all, he hadn't spoken to anyone other than Jensen all day – that wasn't like him. Usually, he'd text his mother at least once before three o'clock. She was going to be out of her mind with worry. “We should get back,” Jared suggested, his throat raw from screaming.

It was obvious that Jared was in a lot of pain, and Jensen hated that he'd done that to the younger man. Pushing himself to his feet, Jensen reached for Jared. “Here, let me help you,” he suggested. However, when Jared pulled away from him like he'd been burned, Jensen felt hurt shooting straight through him. Instead of addressing it though, Jensen chose to ignore it. They didn't have time to delve into that conversation right now. And quite frankly, Jensen wasn't up for it. They had bigger things to worry about. Like what the hell they were going to tell their parents?

“I think we left some spare clothes by the tree line over there the last time we were here,” Jensen explained, leading the way to their secret hiding spot. They weren't the best replacements, but at least it would prevent them from walking through the town without any clothes on. He handed Jared his clothes before he started pulling his own on, his eyes darting to the younger man every few seconds.

He was moving too slowly – Jensen could tell that Jared was hurt, and he wanted to help. But he'd just reached for Jared's arm a second ago and Jared rejected him. Jensen hated it. He wanted to be able to touch Jared in any way he pleased – like he used to be able to. “Jared,” Jensen started, taking a step closer to the younger man. 

Slowly, Jared shook his head. “Don't,” he all but pleaded. “I can't right now, Jensen. I just...can't.” His eyes moved to lock with Jensen's, pleading in their depths. “Just...give me a minute, okay? I need some time to wrap my head around this. Please?”

The hurt in Jared's voice – the sadness in his eyes – had Jensen hating himself even more. “I want to give you all of the time you need,” Jensen assured the younger man with a nod. “But we don't have time. Unless you plan on avoiding our parents. And our friends. Basically the entire rest of the world until you've had a chance to wrap your head around this.”

Frowning slightly, Jared shook his head. “What do they have to do with any of this, Jensen?” Jared asked. Surely, he wasn't going to tell them anything that had happened earlier today. No – he needed to ease himself as well as everyone else into this. Damn, his father was going to be so disappointed. After all, it wasn't every day that your alpha son just showed up on your doorstep and told you that he was recently turned into an omega. Jared didn't know how he was going to break that news, honestly.

More than anything, Jensen wanted them to have nothing to do with it. This wasn't anyone else's business! This was between him and Jared, and he wished it could stay that way. But he knew that it couldn't. “Jared, you _smell_ different!” Jensen explained. “Any wolf is going to know that you're an omega whether you tell them, or not!”

Well, that thought hadn't even occurred to Jared. But it made sense. His whole body was different, so it was no wonder he smelled differently. “Oh,” he muttered. “I...I mean, that didn't even occur to me.” Sighing, Jared pressed his thumb and middle fingers against his temples. “I don't know what to tell them, Jensen,” he answered finally, at a loss. 

It didn't surprise Jensen that Jared didn't know what to say. Hell, Jensen had no idea what he was going to tell them, either. After all, it wasn't like he could just walk up to their parents and tell them that Jared challenged him in hopes that Jensen would submit and become his omega, but it backfired in Jared's face and now he was an omega. Jensen already knew that conversation wasn't going to go over well. “Yeah...I don't either,” he answered.

So, they were in quite the predicament. “Maybe we can just avoid them tonight,” Jared suggested. “I mean, it's not like it's any special occasion tonight. If we don't see them for one day, it won't be the end of the world. I mean, we can...call them so they know we're not dead, but I don't see why we have to see them tonight.”

That was a good point. They were both grown men – there was no need for them to check in with their mothers every day. As long as they called, it would placate the older women. “Yeah, that's a good idea,” Jensen agreed with a nod. “But we still have to talk about this. We have to think of what we're going to say to them. I mean, we can't avoid them forever, Jay.”

He knew that. But it would have been easier if he could. “Yeah, I know,” he assured the older man. “I just can't deal with it tonight.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared glanced at Jensen. “Please...can we just...not worry about it tonight?”

When Jared put it that way, how was Jensen able to say no?! “Yeah, we can not deal with it tonight,” he promised. “C'mon, I'll walk you home.” With that, Jensen allowed Jared to lead the way out of the wooded area around the lake. It was like their sanctuary – they'd spent many days and nights there just hanging out and enjoying each other's company. Now, it was a battle ground. Probably a nightmare location for Jared. Jensen assumed they weren't going to spend much time there for a while.

The walk to Jared's apartment was done in absolute silence. There was so much Jensen wanted to bring up and talk about, but he didn't dare. Jared had asked for some time to process and deal with everything, and Jensen was going to give him just that. Still, he couldn't have too much time. There was too much looming over their heads – their parents were the least of their problems.

Once they reached Jared's apartment, Jensen felt his heart constricting. He didn't want to leave Jared here alone. “Are you sure you want to stay here?” Jensen asked, keeping the question about coming back to Jensen's house to himself. After all, they were mates now – Jared was going to have to move in eventually. When Jared nodded, Jensen frowned deeper. “Well, do you at least want me to come inside with you?”

“No...I...just wanna be alone,” Jared mumbled, slowly inching away from Jensen. The wolf inside of him whined, his whole body buzzing. He wanted to stay with Jensen – at least some part of him did. But he couldn't. There was another part of him that was screaming he needed to get away. “I should go call my mom. I'll...text you later, okay?” When Jensen nodded, Jared quickly turned on his heel, heading into his building.

Being in his apartment alone had Jared feeling lost. He'd never felt this way before. Most of the time, Jared was alone, and he was fine with it. And when he wasn't, he'd just call Jensen. But right now, Jensen was the one Jared was trying to avoid. Reaching into his pocket, Jared dug around for his cell phone. When he couldn't find it, he sighed, head falling back.

Of course, when he had shifted in the woods, his phone had been in his pocket. Honestly, right now he didn't care. Sighing once more, Jared grabbed his land line and dialed his mother's number. He smiled when her chipper voice came over the line. “Hey Mom,” he greeted. “Yeah...I know it's late. I'm sorry. I just...I'm not feeling well today.” 

Tears came to his eyes when Sharon Padalecki offered to bring him some soup. “Uh...no, I'm okay. I don't want you to come all the way out here just to bring me soup,” Jared explained. “I think I'm just going to sleep it off.” Although it was clear that Sharon didn't care about coming the whole way out there, Jared was able to keep her from doing so. “Yes Mom, I promise I'll call you tomorrow. I love you, too. Bye.”

As soon as he hung up the phone, Jared moved to his bedroom, flopping onto the bed. The events of the last twelve hours ran through his head like a bad movie, reminding Jared of everything he'd done wrong. He should have never forced Jensen to do this. Now look at them! He was Jensen's omega and he had _no idea_ how to handle it. Rolling onto his stomach, Jared shoved his arms under his pillow, allowing the tears he'd been holding back finally flow freely.


	4. Chapter Four

Jensen was going stir crazy. He'd told Jared he would give him time to process, but he was starting to lose his mind. Sure, Jensen was aware that it was probably a lot to process, but Jared hadn't even thought about Jensen! What about the processing and adjusting Jensen was having to deal with?! Apparently, that didn't matter.

Three weeks. _Three fucking weeks_! That's how long Jared had been avoiding Jensen. And basically everyone around him, as far as Jensen knew. And Jensen was tired of it. The alpha inside of him was screaming for his omega, and Jensen was going to give it what it wanted. Because dammit, Jensen wanted Jared, too! He'd never gone this long without seeing the younger man. And he wasn't going to let another day be added to the tally.

Not wasting another minute, Jensen grabbed his keys and headed out of the house. It took him less than twenty minutes to get to Jared's apartment, impatiently knocking on the door as soon as he was standing outside. He could hear Jared moving around the apartment, the alpha inside him screaming to break free. Jared's scent was so strong – Jensen almost couldn't handle it. 

It was taking way too long for Jared to answer the door, and Jensen was getting impatient. “Jared!” he called, pounding on the door once more. “I can hear you moving around in there. I know you're home!” Still, there was no answer. Jensen was beginning to get suspicious. What if Jared had someone else in there with him? Another alpha – Jensen would kill him and then remind Jared who he belonged to over that other alpha's dead body. 

Without thinking, Jensen stepped back and kicked the door open. His anger rose with every second he'd been kept waiting, and now he was fuming. When the door opened revealing Jared in the middle of a workout, Jensen nearly lost his cool. Damn...he'd missed Jared more than he'd realized.

As soon as the door to his apartment flew open, Jared jumped instinctively getting ready for a fight. However, when he realized it was Jensen, Jared frowned deeply, yanking the earbuds from his ears. “Jensen, what the hell?!” Jared yelled, glaring at the older man.

Now that he was this close to Jared after so long, Jensen was finding it hard to focus. “I knocked on the door,” Jensen managed to explain. “You didn't answer.” Kicking the door closed behind him, Jensen moved further into the room, eyes never leaving Jared. “I've missed you. When you said that you needed time to process, I didn't think it would be this much time.”

Honestly, Jared hadn't been paying attention to how much time had passed since he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. He hadn't been paying attention. All he knew was that he'd been holed up in this apartment and his mother was starting to get irritated with him. “It hasn't been that much time,” Jared argued, shaking his head as he tossed his earbuds on the windowsill.

“Jared, it's been three weeks,” Jensen argued, shaking his head. Completely closing the gap between them, Jensen pulled Jared into his chest, breathing in the younger man's scent. The alpha inside him growled happily when he saw the mating mark on Jared's neck. “I've missed you, baby. You have no idea.”

A small frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen pulled him into a hug, the younger man feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden. He felt _strange_. Almost like his whole body was calling to Jensen. Part of Jared loved it, but the other part was confused and scared. “Yeah, Jensen, I missed you too,” Jared assured the older man, gently unraveling himself from his mate.

When Jared pulled away from him, Jensen growled low in his chest. “Did you?” Jensen asked, not buying it. “You could have called me. I would've come to see you. Or you could've come to my place.” Taking a step closer to Jared, Jensen suggested, “I mean... _our_ place.” Seeing the confused expression on Jared's face, Jensen explained, “You're moving in with me. I'm tired of us being apart. You've had weeks to adjust. It's time you come home.”

Again, Jared frowned at his mate. “Um...I-I don't know if I want to do that,” Jared explained. “I like my apartment.” It was the first home he'd had after moving out of his parents' house and it made him feel accomplished. Jared wasn't sure he wanted to give this up. “Besides...you can't just literally force your way in here and then tell me what I'm going to do. That's not how I operate.”

The alpha inside Jensen bristled at the way his mate was talking to him. “No?” Jensen asked, slowly advancing on the younger man. “I think being away from me for three weeks has confused you into thinking that you can tell me no, Jared.” Closing the gap between the two of them, Jensen pinned Jared to the wall, breathing in his scent once more. 

Being pinned against the wall had the omega in Jared jumping with excitement. Jensen's scent was surrounding him and he couldn't think – couldn't focus. His breath picked up, chest rising and falling with each panted breath as Jared tried to keep himself from falling apart. “Jensen,” he breathed, licking his lips as his eyes locked with his mate's. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out where Jared's head was at. “I know,” Jensen assured him with a nod. “I know you want it. I want it, too.” Leaning in, Jensen crushed their lips together, shoving his tongue past Jared's lips and teeth to tangle with Jared's own. Only when his lungs were burning did Jensen pull back, barely resisting the urge to grind against Jared like a cat in heat. “I need you. I've missed you so much I could barely breathe, baby.”

Although Jared's body was screaming for Jensen, he just wasn't sure he could follow through. “Jensen...” he whispered, giving his head a small shake. “I don't...I don't know. I just...I'm not ready. I need...more time.”

“No, you don't,” Jensen assured him. “I can smell your desire. You can't lie to me.” Shoving his hands up Jared's shirt, Jensen pinched the younger man's budded nipple. “You want me, too. Don't deny me, baby. Don't deny _yourself_.”

With that, Jensen surged forward again, ravaging Jared's mouth once more. He couldn't help but feel victorious when Jared kissed back, giving as good as he got. Pulling back, Jensen gripped Jared's biceps, dragging the younger man with him as he backpedaled toward Jared's bedroom. “Come with me. I want you. Can't wait anymore.”

Fear mixed with excitement inside Jared as Jensen started walking him toward the bedroom. His body was screaming for Jensen, his slick already forming to lube up his hole for Jensen. But he was still scared. He hadn't been with Jensen since that first time, and this was still all so weird for him. “Jensen...” he breathed once more, not even bothering to resist as the older man dragged him through the door. “I don't...I'm—” 

Before Jared could continue to protest, Jensen shoved him into the bed, crawling on top of Jared to blanket the younger man's body with his own. “You're mine,” Jensen finished for him. Leaning in, Jensen lavished attention to Jared's neck and shoulder, smirking when the younger man gasped and pressed his body closer. “Like that?” Jensen moaned, pressing his hand against Jared's knee as he forced the younger man's legs open wider to accommodate his frame. “Want me inside you, baby?”

Unable to stop himself, Jared breathed confirmation to Jensen's question. “Please...Jensen....need you,” he groaned, bucking his hips in an attempt to get more friction. His athletic shorts weren't leaving much to the imagination as he felt his cock growing harder by the second. He nearly came in his pants when Jensen cupped him through his shorts, squeezing his erection. “Jensen...please?”

Jared begging was easily one of the best things Jensen had ever heard in his entire life. “So hard for me, baby,” Jensen moaned. “Want you so badly.” Roughly, Jensen shoved his hand into Jared's pants and boxers, his warm palm connecting with Jared's hot member. “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you,” Jared immediately obeyed, his hands moving to grip any part of Jensen he could reach. His fingers carded through Jensen's short cropped hair as he dragged the older man's head closer to him, lips pressing against Jensen's cheek and sliding to his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and nipping gently. 

A deep moan escaped Jensen when Jared nibbled at his ear. Dammit, Jared knew what that did to him! Growling softly, Jensen reached for the hem of Jared's white tank top, all but ripping it off of the younger man's body. Once Jared's chest was revealed to him, Jensen dipped his head, sucking Jared's left nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. He couldn't help but smile when Jared's back arched off the bed, pressing his body closer to Jensen's mouth as Jensen kissed his way to its twin and repeating the action. “So responsive, baby,” he practically purred as his hands slid down Jared's sides.

Roughly, Jensen pinned Jared's hips to the bed, stopping the younger man from rutting against him. “You like that, huh?” Jensen asked, smirking when Jared rolled his eyes at him and nodded. “I know you do. You know I always take care of you, Jay.” Leaning in, Jensen nipped at Jared's bottom lip, drawing a hiss from the younger man. “Want me inside you, baby?”

Without thinking, Jared nodded, only aware of the fact that his body was calling for Jensen and the older man wasn't responding. “Yes...please?” he begged. “Want you inside me. Need your knot, Jen, please?” His cheeks heated as a glob of slick escaped him, almost as if his body was verifying his need for his mate. Honestly, Jared wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to that.

Hearing Jared begging for him so pretty was almost too much for Jensen to handle. And that smell – damn, it was intoxicating and just _Jared_. “Mine,” Jensen growled, his thumbs tucking into the waistband of Jared's athletic shorts and boxers as he dragged them off Jared's hips. Once Jared's clothes were off, Jensen pulled back, taking in the sight of his mate laid out on display for him. It was taking everything in him not to drool, honestly.

Again, Jared's cheeks heated while Jensen just stared at him. He wasn't sure what he was so embarrassed about. After all, it wasn't like Jensen hadn't ever seen him naked before. But for some reason, this felt different. After a few minutes, Jared pushed himself onto his elbows, reaching for Jensen's Henley. “I want these off,” he complained, tugging at Jensen's clothing and pouting when he couldn't manage to complete his task.

And just when Jensen thought Jared couldn't get any cuter, he started _pouting_! Chuckling softly, Jensen quickly moved to help Jared with his clothes, tossing them to the other side of the room along with Jared's discarded clothing. “Better?” Jensen asked when he was naked too, the older man returning Jared's nod when he answered. “Kiss me.”

Jensen's hand snaked around Jared's neck, fingers fisting in Jared's hair as he yanked the younger man up to crush their lips together once more. Jared's fingers dug into Jensen's back as the kiss continued, Jared practically crawling into Jensen's lap in an attempt to get closer. However, Jensen had other plans. Quickly, he shoved Jared onto his back again, blanketing Jared's body with his own once he'd shoved the younger man's legs wide open once more.

Another moan escaped Jared when he felt Jensen's hard cock sliding between his ass cheeks. Again, he felt fear trying to consume him, but he managed to keep himself composed. After all, he was wet enough that he had to assume he wouldn't even really feel it when Jensen pushed into him. Of course, he didn't know for sure because he hadn't had sex since his transition – not since that first time, anyway, which Jared didn't count. He hadn't been fully transitioned, and it had hurt. He was really hoping this time was different.

It was obvious that Jared was in his own head, which wasn't acceptable for Jensen. “Come back to me, Jay,” Jensen whispered, tongue licking over the mating mark on Jared's neck. “Stay with me, baby,” he whispered in the younger man's ear when he had Jared's attention. “M'not gonna hurt you. Gonna make you feel good. You know that, right?”

Again, Jared nodded. He knew Jensen was only trying to make him feel good. But that didn't change the fact that he was scared. Still, he wasn't about to stop now. “I'm here,” he assured his mate. “Please...need you inside me. Quit stalling.”

Stalling?! That was the last thing Jensen was doing! “Oh, I'm not stalling, baby,” he promised. “Gonna give you what you want.” With that, Jensen hooked his arms under Jared's knees, forcing the younger man to bend practically in half as he bared Jared's ass to him. He moaned softly once more as he took another minute to just admire his mate's pink, quivering hole. Gripping the base of his cock, Jensen lined himself up with Jared's entrance, slowly sinking in until he was buried to the hilt inside the younger man.

When Jensen finally pushed into him, Jared cried out in pleasure. He was right – it didn't hurt practically at all. Sure, there was a little discomfort because he was stretched and filled so full, but it was a good kind of pain. “Ungh...God, Jensen...fuck,” he panted, his hands moving to grip Jensen's hair once more, trying to pull him closer. “Jensen...please...fuck me. Need you, please...Jen...please?”

The filthy string of words coming from Jared's lips had Jensen's cock twitching as his knot threatened to expand already. “Shh...” Jensen breathed, pressing his lips lightly to Jared's. “You have me, baby. Just feel it.” Maneuvering them so that one of Jared's legs was wrapped around his hip while the other remained tossed over his shoulder, Jensen pulled almost completely out of Jared before he slid back in, his mate's slick making it easy for him to quickly pick up the pace.

It wasn't long before Jensen was all but slamming into Jared, their movements making the headboard smack against the wall behind them with each thrust. Jensen knew he wasn't going to last long at this pace, but he couldn't bring himself to slow down. He'd wanted Jared every day for the last three weeks, and now that he had him, there was nothing stopping him from filling Jared full of his seed.

As Jensen continued to slam into him, Jared could feel his orgasm getting closer. “Jensen...” he breathed, fingers digging into Jensen's shoulders, short nails leaving half moon marks in his skin. “Fuck...m'gonna cum, Jen...please?” he begged.

The warning that he was going to cum had Jensen snapping out of his own thoughts. He knew that there was no way he wouldn't cum if Jared fell over the edge. And he also knew that if his knot expanded and they were in this position, it would be very uncomfortable for Jared. Sure, Jared was a big dude, but Jensen was far from small himself. And an alpha's knot could keep him and his mate tied together for hours. “Wait...not yet,” Jensen ordered, pulling his cock from Jared's body without warning.

Jared could have cried when Jensen pulled out without giving him his knot. “Jen...no...wait,” Jared complained, frowning deeply when Jensen merely shushed him. “Ow,” he complained when Jensen flipped him onto his stomach, Jared quickly shoving his hands under him so he could protest once more. “No, I don't want to do it like this. Wanna see you. Stop.”

Although Jensen would have liked to see Jared too, he knew this was the most comfortable option. “Shh...” he muttered, gripping Jared's hip with one hand as he lined himself up with Jared's entrance once more, shoving back in without hesitation. “Gonna take my knot, baby,” he reminded. “Don't want me laying on you for hours, right?”

While Jensen had a good point, Jared didn't have to like it, dammit! “Fine,” he complained, reaching down to grab Jensen's hand and force it around his body. Lacing their fingers together, Jared wrapped their hands around his cock, moaning loudly as his head fell back against Jensen's shoulder. “Fuck...keep going,” he pleaded. “Harder, Jen...m'gonna cum.”

Just as Jared spoke, his balls drew up tightly against his body seconds before his release coated his and Jensen's joined hands. His grip on Jensen's hand tightened as his orgasm ripped through his body, making him see white behind his tightly closed eyes.

When Jared came, his inner muscles clamped down on Jensen's cock, pulling Jensen over the edge with him. Jensen's grip on Jared's shoulder tightened as he stroked the younger man through his orgasm, Jensen's knot expanding and tying him to his mate. “Fuck...” he mimicked the younger wolf, his head falling forward to rest against the back of Jared's neck as he panted out his breaths.

It took a long while before Jensen could finally form a coherent thought. “So...” he started, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape him when Jared shifted positions, causing his spent cock to attempt to take an interest again. “Once we're not tied together anymore, we should start packing your stuff, huh?”

Although Jared still wasn't sure about this, he supposed Jensen had been right earlier. Now that they were mates, it was only logical that they lived together. “Yeah,” Jared finally answered with a nod. “We can start with my home gym.”

A small frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared mentioned his home gym. He hadn't been planning on taking that along. After all, there was a gym literally three blocks down the street. There was no reason Jared couldn't work out there. Jensen had a membership, and he could extend it to his mate. “Jay, we don't need your home gym. We can work out at the gym down the street.”

“I don't want to work out at the gym down the street,” Jared argued, allowing his eyes to slip closed. “I want my gym. I have it set up how I like it, finally.” Smirking, Jared persuaded, “Besides, if we have a home gym, maybe I'll work out naked and let you watch.”

Again, Jensen's cock twitched helplessly at the image in his head. “Um...y-yeah, okay,” he agreed. “I'll call the gym later and cancel my membership.” He smirked when he heard Jared chuckle, Jensen pressing his lips to the back of Jared's neck as the younger man's breathing evened out.


	5. Chapter Five

“Jared!” Jensen called as he pushed his way through the front door, juggling the grocery bags in one arm as he pulled the key out of the lock and kicked the door closed. “Baby, where are you? You haven't been answering your phone! I've been worried about you!” When he got no answer, his panic rose, causing him to frown deeply. “Jared?!” he called out once more.

A soft whimper from their bedroom had Jensen's head snapping toward the sound. “Baby?” he called out, quickly moving toward the open door. When he walked into the room, he was met with Jared's clothing scattered all over the room, but no Jared. Quickly, Jensen peeked around the corner to the bathroom, finally finding his mate and calming his nerves.

It wasn't long lived, however. As soon as he saw Jared, he knew something was wrong. The younger man was naked and curled up on the bathroom floor beside the shower, whimpering. “Jay?” he whispered, moving to the younger wolf's side. Jared's body was covered in sweat, his hair even damp with it. Gently, Jensen reached for his mate, cupping Jared's cheek. “Baby, talk to me.”

“Jen,” Jared whimpered when he realized his mate was in the room with him. “S-Something's wrong. I don't feel well. Hurts. M'all...my skin...feels like I'm on fire.” He pressed his cheek into Jensen's hand, welcoming the coolness of Jensen's palm. “Please...what's happening to me?”

Immediately, Jensen knew what the problem was. And one glance at Jared's rock hard cock between his legs confirmed Jensen's suspicions. It made sense given Jared's mood these last few days. He'd been all over the place. Moody and needy at the same time. Not to mention Jensen had been walking on eggshells around him. “Shh baby,” Jensen shushed, running his fingers through Jared's sweat damp hair. “You're fine, Jay. It's just your heat, baby.”

 _Heat_. No, that wasn't possible. Jared wasn't ready! He couldn't do this! When Jensen's hand slid down his cheek to his neck, Jared winced, gasping as a shiver ran through his body. “Jen...I can't...hurts,” he whimpered once more. Greedily, Jared pressed his body closer to Jensen's, the fire ignited all over his skin lessening when he felt Jensen against him. “Please...”

Again, when Jensen moved to stand, Jared whimpered. It felt like it took every ounce of energy he had to reach for Jensen as he whined low in his throat, feeling like he was going to cry. “Don't...Jensen, don't stop touching me. Please? I-I need...please...Alpha...”

When Jared referred to him as his alpha, Jensen growled low in his chest. Fuck...that was perfect. Quickly, Jensen turned on the shower water, adding just a little bit of hot water but mostly keeping it cold for Jared's sake. Once that was finished, Jensen knelt down in front of Jared again, hands moving to grip the younger man's face. “Mine,” he growled as he crushed their lips together, tongue immediately delving into Jared's mouth when the younger man granted him access.

Only when he felt like his lungs were on fire did Jensen pull back. “C'mon...gonna get you into the shower,” Jensen explained, moving to help Jared to his feet. Once Jared was leaning against the shower wall, Jensen made quick work of stripping out of his own clothes before helping Jared into the shower with him. 

As soon as Jensen was in the shower with him, Jared reached for the older wolf, his hands groping at any piece of flesh he could reach. The cool water felt nice, but it wasn't enough. It was nothing compared to the way he felt when Jensen was touching him. “Fuck me,” Jared breathed against Jensen's ear, sucking the lobe between his lips. “Need you. Please...claim me, Alpha.”

Hearing Jared beg for him had Jensen's head spinning. Without hesitation, Jensen gripped Jared's hips, forcing the younger man to turn toward the shower wall. Luckily, Jared was still with it enough to toss his hands out in front of him so he didn't face plant because Jensen had other things on his mind. Gripping the base of his cock, Jensen lined himself up with Jared's prepared hole.

Jared whimpered once more when he felt Jensen's cock sliding through the sticky wetness between his cheeks. He was about to beg for more, but it was like Jensen had read his mind, pushing into Jared roughly, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside the younger wolf. Jared's head fell back against Jensen's shoulder as he panted out his breaths, his body vibrating with need.

The way Jared bared his neck for him had Jensen's cock twitching with pleasure as he slammed his hips against his mate. Leaning in, Jensen bit down on the claiming mark he'd made on Jared all those months ago, moaning around the younger man's skin. Slowly, he released one of Jared's hips, moving his hand to wrap around the younger man's hard length as he licked the sting from the bite away. “Feel good, baby?” Jensen breathed in Jared's ear, nose nuzzling into the younger man's hair. “Tell me.”

“Yes,” Jared breathed, groaning softly as he pushed his hips back to meet each of Jensen's thrusts. When Jensen's hand wrapped around his cock, Jared felt like he was going to lose it right there. “Jen...God, please? Wanna cum. Please...Jensen...Alpha...need you.”

Jared's hips pushed back to meet Jensen's every thrust. White exploded behind his eyes when Jensen's cock brushed against his prostate, Jared unable to help from crying out as his cock painfully twitched in Jensen's fist. Damn, Jensen knew exactly how to touch him to get him going. “Oh God, Jen...m'gonna...God, please Jen...lemme cum?! Please, Jensen?”

It was no secret that an Omega's first heat was more painful than any of the others. And Jensen knew deep down that Jared was probably losing his mind with need because he had never been through this before, and he had no idea how to react. But as far as Jensen was concerned, Jared was a natural at this. “You're fine, baby,” he ground out, one hand moving to grip Jared's shoulder tightly as he dragged his mate back toward him with more force. M'gonna let you cum, baby. C'mon...” He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, his knot wanting to expand inside his mate's hot cavern, but he refused to find release without Jared. He needed to take care of his Omega before he could be sated. “God...cum for me, Jay. Just let go. Cum for me.”

As though Jensen's mouth had a direct line to Jared's cock, his orgasm ripped through him. Jared's back arched as he pushed his lower body back against Jensen harder, leaving no space between the two of them. His hand snaked behind him, reaching for Jensen and fisting in Jensen's short cropped hair as he yanked him forward, crushing their lips together with bruising force so his moans were sucked up into the kiss.

When Jared came, his inner muscles clenched around Jensen's cock, dragging him over the edge with his mate. He didn't allow the kiss to last long, his lips sliding down to tease Jared's neck and shoulder as he felt his knot expanding inside his omega, locking them together. His breaths were panting out of him as he maneuvered their bodies so they could lay on the shower floor comfortably. He reached for the knobs, turning off the water so they weren't getting sprayed in the face. “How do you feel now, Jay?” he whispered, combing Jared's wet hair out of his face. Damn, he needed a haircut.

“M'good,” Jared whispered, scooting closer to Jensen so their bodies were flush against each other. “Don't feel like I wanna crawl out of my skin anymore. Still...hurts a little bit. But...s'better.” Reaching behind him, Jared gripped Jensen's wrist, pulling his alpha's arm over his waist and lacing their fingers together. “M'sorry I scared you. I tried to text you, but I just couldn't get my head to focus.”

Slowly, Jensen shook his head, pressing his lips against Jared's shoulder. “Don't worry about it, baby,” he placated the younger man. “I should have known this was coming. M'sorry I wasn't here to take care of you sooner. I just...I don't know, I figured you were moody because of everything that happened with our families. I should've known you were about to come in heat, Jay.”

A small frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen mentioned their families. Honestly, Jared hadn't been thinking about it too much. He'd tried to block it from his mind. His father had been so disappointed. Sure, Gerald hadn't said anything because Sharon probably would have slapped him into next Tuesday, but Jared could see the look on his face. And Alan had looked so proud of Jensen for winning – Jared wanted that. Of course, Donna and Sharon were upset about the circumstances, but pleased with the final outcome. They'd always wanted Jensen and Jared to be mates, apparently.

Things had been tense between them and their families since they'd found out. At least Jared thought so, anyway. Jensen always assured him that he was crazy, but Jared wasn't too sure. Jensen didn't know Jared's father like Jared did. Their relationship had definitely changed since Gerald found out Jared was an omega now.

But Jared didn't want to think about that. He wanted to just sleep for a week. Until his heat was over and he didn't have to feel like this anymore. Of course, that didn't happen. In fact, he didn't get much sleep at all actually because every five seconds, he and Jensen were tangled up in each other and tied together for hours. Not that Jared was complaining.

**~~**

“Ungh...Jen...” Jared breathed, fingers curling around the sheets as he pushed his body back to meet Jensen thrust for thrust. He groaned in annoyance when Jensen maneuvered him again so that he wasn't getting such a deep angle. “Jensen...c'mon, stop moving me! Deeper...c'mon.”

Jensen's eyes ticked to the back of Jared's head when the younger man complained about how he was making him lay. “Are you in pain?” Jensen asked, frowning deeply. “Is-Is this not a good position?” Jensen had been so nervous for the last six months every time he and Jared got intimate. Ever since Jared started showing. He couldn't help but roll his eyes when Jared complained that he wanted him to go deeper. “No, I don't wanna poke the babies, Jay.”

Now, it was Jared's turn to roll his eyes. “Jensen, you're not going to poke the babies!” Jared argued. “It's physically impossible!” When Jensen shrieked that he didn't know that for sure, Jared rolled his eyes once more. “Yes, I do know! All your doing is pissing me off! C'mon...fuck me like you mean it!” He was really getting irritated. Jensen had been walking on eggshells around him since he started getting his belly, and Jared just wanted to be fucked like he had been when he was in heat. He _needed_ it!

Although deep down, Jensen knew that he wasn't going to poke the babies, he was still a little scared. If one of his pups came out with a screwed up eye because he'd been jabbed with Jensen's cock, he would lose it. However, when Jared moaned about him being his alpha, Jensen couldn't help but do as he was told. Gripping Jared's hip roughly, Jensen pulled the younger man back to meet each of his thrusts, biting into Jared's shoulder. “Mine,” he growled, wrapping his arm around Jared's waist and pressing his palm flat against Jared's pregnant belly. 

Again, Jared groaned, only this time in pleasure. “Yes, Alpha...yours,” he agreed, gyrating his hips as Jensen pounded into him. “God...m'gonna cum...Jen...cum with me!” His back arched as he felt his balls drawing up close to his body moments before the first rope of cum shot from his cock, coating Jensen's fingers. 

When Jared's inner muscles clenched around him, Jensen was helpless to stop himself from falling over the edge after Jared. His knot expanded as he emptied his seed into Jared's body, tying the two of them together. He felt Jared's breathing even out slowly, though Jensen had to make sure Jared was okay before he let the younger wolf fall asleep. “Jay?” he muttered, pulling the younger man closer to him. “Are you sure that the babies didn't feel that?”

“Jensen,” Jared groaned, rolling his eyes once more. “Yes, I'm sure the babies didn't feel that. Stop worrying.” He hissed slightly when Jensen's cock twitched inside him as he shifted, getting into a more comfortable position. “I need my beauty sleep. Otherwise the babies are going to be cranky in the morning. And you'll have to deal with it.” He couldn't help but smirk when Jensen muttered that he wouldn't deal with it, though he kept his mouth shut and let Jared go to sleep.

**~~**

** Five Years Later **

Jared smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back against a familiar chiseled chest. His hands slid down to lace with the fingers around his body, Jared resting his weight against the man behind him. “Hi babe,” he greeted, turning to glance back at his mate. His smile widened when Jensen pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

For a moment, Jensen just enjoyed this moment. It had been five years since the two of them had a moment together alone for the most part, so he had to cherish these little moments when he could. Not that he would trade his children for anything, but sometimes they were a handful. “Kids wanna open their presents now, baby,” Jensen finally explained, resting his chin on Jared's shoulder. 

Chuckling, Jared shook his head. “I bet they do,” he teased. “Did they at least eat their food?” Having a child was hard. But having _twins_ was nearly impossible. Getting them to eat anything was like asking them to move the world. Honestly, Jared was convinced they were just going to wither away to nothing one day.

If he was being honest, Jensen hadn't been watching them eat. “I think so,” Jensen answered, nuzzling into Jared's neck. “At least some of it. Burgers and dogs are always a hit. Plus, all of their friends are here, and I don't think they wanted to disappoint them.”

So, the key to getting children to eat was to feed them burgers and hotdogs while they had their friends over. Good to know. Jensen was a great chef – quite the grill master. That could work. Until they got bored and they needed to find a different approach. “Well, then I guess they can open presents now. Besides, it's getting late. I'm sure parents are going to start wanting to come pick up their kids soon. And we have to get baths tonight.”

A small smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared suggested getting baths tonight. Of course, he knew Jared was referring to their kids, but Jensen couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with Jared a little bit. “Mmmm...yeah?” he asked, nipping Jared's ear lobe. “Gonna use that new loofah you got on me? Make me all sudsy?”

Jared's cheeks burned bright red when Jensen started talking about a bath. “Jen, I meant the kids!” Jared corrected, shaking his head when the older man chuckled once more. Of course Jensen knew that's what Jared was talking about. He was just being a jerk. Good to know things hadn't changed since he became a father. “Go get the kids their presents before they start to riot.”

With one more quick kiss to Jared's cheeks, Jensen headed toward the mass of children playing in the yard. “JJ! Thomas!” Jensen called, smiling at his pups. “Daddy said we can open presents! Go round up the kids and I'll bring your stuff to the table. Go! Go!” He smiled as he watched JJ and Thomas rounding up the guests and having everyone take a seat.

As Jensen brought the gifts to the table for their children to open, Jared watched. He had a damn near perfect life. If someone would have told him five years ago that he would be an omega mated to Jensen Ackles, he probably would have laughed in their faces. But now, Jared sure as hell wasn't complaining. Another wide smile came to his lips as he jogged toward the table, joining Jensen to see what their pups had gotten for their birthday.


End file.
